This invention relates to a machine for making liquid or semi-liquid products.
As is known, a need felt particularly strongly in the sector concerned is that of controlling precisely and exactly the process for the production of the liquid or semi-liquid products.
Prior art machines for making liquid or semi-liquid products substantially comprise a container for processing the basic liquid or semi-liquid material and a mixer operating inside the container and driven by a motor.
These machines also comprise a control unit designed to control the motor.
Patent document EP2082649 in the name of this Applicant describes a machine for liquid or semi-liquid products where the microprocessor control unit operates, by means of a communication fieldbus, on an inverter connected to the motor in order to drive the mixer.
Patent document US2012/0215361 in the name of G.S.G Srl, filed after publication of the preceding document, describes a machine for making liquid and semi-liquid products and equipped with a processing basin in which a mixer is mounted.
The mixer is driven by a motor which is in turn controlled by an inverter by means of a communication bus.
The control unit sends commands to the inverter requesting the state of the inverter at predetermined intervals, by means of a timer or, alternatively, based on predetermined events, and also sends to the inverter commands based on the instantaneous state of the inverter.